Nina's Song
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: Love Story about Nina & Fabian. Based off of Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song Oh My, My, My


**Me-Nina do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Nina-Sure! This crazy chic does not own House of Anubis or Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) or Sweet Frog**

**Me-Thank You! Now let's get to the story**

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights'_

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

Me and Fabian were playing in my backyard. I was seven and he was nine. I always loved his eyes when they sparkle. I heard our daddies joke about us. "One day when they grow up there gonna fall in love" my dad said laughing. Mine and Fabian's momma rolled their eyes. Fabian's momma said "Oh, my, my, my"

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees_

_Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad_

We were playing in trees in the back of Fabian's yard. I accidently tripped him. "I'm gonna get you back!" He was bigger than me of course. But he never did. He never did.

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

"I dare you to kiss me!" I yell a Fabian. He walked up to me and tried but I ran. I didn't think he would really try.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we really fall in love_

_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

I was sixteen and he was eighteen. I wasn't that little girl that little girl anymore. But still saw that sparkle in his eyes. We shared a kiss in his front yard while our dad's talked about when they used to joke around about us falling in love. "I never thought they really would fall in love" Fabian's father said. Our momma's smiled and rolled their eyes. "Oh, my, my, my" my mother said.

_Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark_

_Two A.M, riding in your truck_

_Yet all I need is here next to me_

We were driving around at 2am in Fabian's truck. Just driving, but I was alright as long as he was sitting next to me.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

"It's Joy! Every time! She is always following you around flirting with you! How do you think I feel?!"I shouted. "You need to stop being so jealous! We're just friends!" I slammed my bedroom door and he walked out to sleep in his truck.

_A few years ago when comin' around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

I was twenty-five and he is twenty-seven. We were sitting down on our bench in the park. We're talking, laughing, kissing, and even eating yogurt from our favorite self-serve yogurt place, Sweet Frog (Do they even have a Sweet Frog in England). That's when he stood up in front of me and got down on one knee. "Nina Martin I've loved you since we meet when you six and I was eight. Will you, Nina Marie Martin, marry me?" I couldn't do anything but nod yes. "Yes?" "Yes!" I shout. He picks me up and spins me around.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mommas cried_

_You said, 'I do' and I did too_

I walk down the aisle. Joyful scratch that, never using any word with the word joy, excited looks from the entire town. Epically my BFF, the one and only Amber Millington. The preacher was talking but I tuned him out. Until Fabian said "I Do" looking into my eyes. "I Do" "You may now kiss the bride. He kissed me and the crowd clapped. I looked into the crowd and saw mine and Fabian's momma's crying.

_Take me home when we met so many years before_

_Where we rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

I'm twenty-seven and he's twenty-nine. We rock our babies on the porch were we first met. Sarah Ann Rutter & Ariana Elizabeth Rutter. Our baby girls. I look at Fabian rocking Sarah and see that sparkle in his eyes looking at his newborn baby daughter. When I'm eighty-seven and he is eighty-nine I will still see that sparkle in his eye. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my, my, my.


End file.
